With advancements in digital media capture and storage technology, it has become much easier for the average user to create and store media files (e.g., digital images, videos, sound clips, etc.). Users can easily take pictures, record video, and audio using smart phones and similar mobile devices. Moreover, web-based storage services (often referred to as “cloud” storage services) have made it easier for users to store massive collections of media files in “the cloud,” and social networking applications provide a mechanism for easily sharing media files online with an audience comprised of one's social connections. As users continue to create media files, improvements are needed for the products and services associated with those media files.